1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to digital rights management (DRM). More specifically, one embodiment of the invention relates to an apparatus and method for key sharing by different DRM systems.
2. General Background
Recently, digital rights management (DRM) has become an increasingly important mechanism for protecting copyrighted media that is distributed for use by consumers. DRM technologies are used to enforce specified rules regarding usage of the media by a consumer. As an example, a DRM could be used within the context of a digital television receiver device (e.g., a set top box or television receiver) so that a movie that is received from a media provider can be recorded in digital form and played back a set number of times over a period of time. In another example, the DRM could be used to specify that playback can only occur on a particular device (e.g., a set top box having a disc drive such as a Personal Video Recorder “PVR”).
With the advent of home networks, digital media can be shared between devices. Set-top boxes are being built with Ethernet and IEEE 1394 connections allowing compressed digital media to be shared amongst authorized devices such as televisions, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and digital-VCRs. A problem currently exists in that all devices must have a common DRM scheme to receive media. Control of the DRM technology is deemed of strategic importance to many companies and there is great reluctance to include this technology in expensive, generic devices such as TVs and digital-VCRs.
For instance, there is a movement to solely deploy a single type of DRM within digital television receiver devices. This limited usage is partially due to the fact that conventional digital television receiver devices are incapable of supporting multiple DRMs in a secure and inexpensive manner. This is problematic from a compatibility standpoint, especially since more and more devices are being implemented with different types of DRMs. Moreover, supporting a single DRM can be quite restrictive for future product designs by requiring continued support of a particular DRM supplier.